Why Don't You Love Me Anymore?
by mommy2dog
Summary: this is my first fanfic. sasuke comes back and is in love with sakura. sakura loves him but decides to hide the pain he caused by going out with sai who likes her. sasuke seeing this becomes jealous. pairs: sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters**

**I dislike using suffixes like -san, -chan, or -kun. **

**This is my first time to actually be making up a story**

**Please: No Flames Please**

**First Chapter**

"Hey Sakura, guess what happened?" yelled the knuckle-headed, blond kid, Naruto Uzumaki

"Let me guess, you finally asked Hinata out and she became red, fainted, and when she woke up she said yes." answered the beautiful kunoichi

"Its like you read my mind, but you forgot the part that the teme is back."

"Sasuke is back?" Sakura said with a shocked face

"Yep, Grandma Tsunade is yelling at him about leaving Konoha and everything right now."

They soon got interrupted by a Sai(i don't really know Sai's personality so I'm trying).

"So whatz up Ugly?"

Sakura then used her great strength to hit him in the head causing a large bump to appear where she hit him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" she yelled

"Sasuke is back." Naruto said answering his question.

"You mean the Uchiha that left the village?"

"Yeah" said Sakura in a very sad tone trying not to remember when he left her on the bench. She was about to cry but held back her tears.

"Shit, now I guess I have to leave the team."said Sai

"Don't worry, I bet Tsunade will let you stay with the three of us."said Sakura with a reassuring smile

**At Tsunade's Office**

"...and also, not everyone you remember are the same as the last time so have seen them." Tsunade said finishing everything she has said

"Hn" replied Sasuke

To himself: "I wonder what she meant by that, when Naruto walked in he didn't change except that he is taller"

"You may go now"

**At Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

"Naruto, do you ever get sick of ramen? Thats your 12th bowl!" asked Sakura

"Nope, I couldn't survive a week without ramen."

"Hey dobe" interrupted Sasuke

Sakura turned her head to see her childhood crush standing right behind them. She could've cried right there if she was still in love with him, but not anymore. Instead she just looked at him with a emotionless glance.

"Hey teme, you are finally done listening to the old lady."

"Stop calling me teme!!"

"Stop calling me dobe!!"

"NO" they yelled at the same time

"!!TEME!!" "!!DOBE!!"

All of a sudden they were on the ground with giant bumps on their heads. "STOP FIGHTING!! It's been years and you are still acting like when we were kids!!" screamed Sakura. Sai then stood from his seat.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha, I'm Sai. Your replacement after you left."

This pissed Sasuke off because he didn't like the idea that he was replaced. He then took a good long look at the three seeing at what may have changed when he left.

To Himself:

"Naruto has gotten taller and I bet he's gotten stronger too. Sai is someone I got to watch, he pisses me off just looking at him. Sakura has changed a lot. She's stronger, not a fan girl anymore, and she's become more beautiful."

"Hey Uchiha!" yelled Kiba who was accompanied by Shino, Neji, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and Tenten. (of course Akamaru is with him too)

"What the hell do you guys want?" Sasuke demanded

"Oh crap, the emo bastard actually said more than one word." screamed Ino.

"Good to see you again" Neji and Tenten said at the same time

"Wow, after so many troublesome years you decided to come back" Shikamaru lazily said.

"Your youthful soul has found its way back to Konoha." Lee cried out

"W-w-Welcome b-b-back" stuttered Hinata

"We just came to say hello, got a problem with that?" Shino said

"I'm hungry" Choji said out of nowhere

**After a few minutes of talking to each other (except Shino, Sasuke, and Neji)**

"How 'bout we all do something together tomorrow?" Ino suddenly screamed out

"Sure" everyone said

"What the hell are we going to do anyway?" asked Sakura

"I was thinking we go to a bar or club" Ino said gleefully

The group then started chatting at the activity they were going to do tomorrow

"Its been a while since I've been to a bar"

"I-I've never had a-a-alcohol b-before"

"Its okay, we could just dance together Hinata"

"This is so troublesome"

"Will you please go for me Shika"

"Neji, will you go with me?"

"All right Tenten"

"Sakura, why don't you go get one of your fan boys to be a date?"

"I'll go with you my lotus blossom"

"No, I want to get drunk tomorrow"

"Then its settled we'll all go to a bar tomorrow" screamed Ino

**Next chapter is coming up. This is my first fanfic so it might suck a little bit. I'm trying my best though. Actually its the first story I ever came up with that didn't involve school. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
